Kiba's Mirror
by spswnaruhina
Summary: When Naruto's and Hinata's dreams are made reality Kiba is left with mixed feelings, to be safe it's rated T, at top of rewrite list but needs ideas
1. Of Harems and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Never own Naruto I will, yes umm (or Yoda, though I can make my brother laugh at my Yoda impersonation) **

**AN: I'm just posting the first chapter of this for now, it will be the next story I write once I'm done with Akatsuki is Influenced, which is almost done but it will still be about a week before I really start this one but I will write it and I will finish it too **

**This story takes place shortly after Naruto's Sage training and is definitely an AU you'll see why at the end**

**Kiba's Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Harems and Mirrors**

**(Sakura's Home)**

"Ok girls I'm tired of everybody being confused about who we like and because of it are keeping the rest of our teammates from finding girlfriends, so right now I want everyone to say who it is that they like and sometime this week you have to tell him" stated Sakura.

"This we-week, b-but I ha-haven't been able t-to tell him in about seven years how can I t-tell him in a we-week" said a blushing Hinata.

"Well, people are thinking that you like Kiba or Sasuke, probably even Naruto thinks that" said Sakura.

"What that traitor, no way and Kiba is like a brother who teases me all the time, how could I like either of them" said Hinata sternly.

"Ok it's clear Hinata likes only Naruto, and Temari has shown no interest in anyone but Shikamaru, so how about you Ino, I know you want people to stop thinking that he's two-timing you, so who is it" said Sakura.

"Well, it may seem odd for me but I like Chouji" said Ino.

"There's nothing wrong with you liking Chouji he's a nice guy, how about you Tenten" said Sakura.

"Well don't laugh, but I like Lee, I mean he's nice, not annoying as long as he doesn't say anything about youth, and have you seen his butt talk about hot" said Tenten. (AN: I can't believe I wrote that but that's what I think she's thinking when she's shown when Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya)

Chuckling Sakura said "true, but still I would have thought you would say Neji."

"He is nicer since Naruto beat him in that chuunin exam, but Lee is still better" said Tenten.

"Well, we'll meet back here in a week and I want to hear that you told them you like them" said Sakura.

"Wait you haven't said who you like Sakura" said Hinata.

"Sure I did, don't you remember" said Sakura nervously.

"We're sure you didn't, now spill it" said Temari

"I like Sasuke, there you happy" said Sakura quickly.

"You're hiding something, I can tell" said Ino.

"Just get over with it not like it will hurt you" added Tenten.

"It won't hurt me but it will hurt someone else" said Sakura.

Just then they heard Naruto yell "WHAT I HAVE TO HAVE THREE WIVES."

"Well I guess it won't hurt as bad now" said Sakura as everyone wondered why Naruto said what he said.

"Hang on isn't Naruto at the Hokage Tower right now?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, he just got back from training with that toad" said Sakura.

"Wow, that was loud then, your house is on the other side of the village" said Tenten.

"Well I guess we should go find out why he said that" said Sakura.

"Not until you say who you really like" said Temari.

"Fine, but I do like Sasuke it just with the rumors that he joined Akatsuki and has some crazy fangirl following him around I don't like him as much as I use to, if he came back I'd probably fall for him again but for now I like Naruto more" said Sakura.

"Well, if you want to be Naruto-kun's second wife you better not run out on him" said Hinata, blushing crimson red as she realized what she implied.

"Don't worry I won't get that close to him till I'm sure I'm over Sasuke" said Sakura as she added "we better go find out what Naruto was yelling about, and me and Hinata can be the first to tell our man we like him."

**(A little while ago at the Hokage Tower)**

"Baa-chan I'm back" said Naruto as he opened the door to Tsunade's office.

"Will you quit calling me that, but welcome back, so how did training go?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, other than almost dying three times, it went great, I don't even turn into a toad at all when I use my sage mode" said Naruto.

"You almost died?" questioned Tsunade.

"Well, not died died, but turned in to a toad forever died" said Naruto.

"Oh, since you passed sage training, know many of the Fourths jutsus and with me being the last person to know this, I think it's time you know who your parents were" said Tsunade.

"So who were they" prodded Naruto.

"Now hold on I was getting to it, you were given your mother's last name to keep you safe from your father's enemies, her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was from whirlpool country, now your father was a legend, he was a hero of a war, he was trained by Jiraiya, and he saved this village at the cost of his life, his name was Minato Namikaze better known as" said Tsunade cutoff by Naruto.

"The fourth Hokage, no way, the guy I've looked up to and wanted to surpass for almost my whole life is my dad" said Naruto. (AN: I find it funny that some people think that Naruto would be mad at his dad when he finds out who he is, I don't mind it when it's used for the plot but why would he go from looking up to him to hating him just for that, I'd think that he would hate him as soon as he finds out that he has Kyuubi sealed in him not after finding out the Fourth is his dad)

"Yes, and I've all ready talked to the council about giving you your parents' possessions the Third was holding for this day, and they okayed it as long as you agree to marry three wives" said Tsunade.

"WHAT I HAVE TO HAVE THREE WIVES." yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, but that's what the council said, they don't want the possibility of Hiraishin being a bloodline jutsu and dying out with you, many council members have even offered their daughters to you as a arranged marriage" said Tsunade.

"No way, if I get married it will be to someone I love" said Naruto.

Just then the door opened and the girls walked in with Sakura saying "what's all the yelling about wives about."

"I just told Naruto who he parents were and that the council is making him have three wives because of who his dad was" said Tsunade.

"Why would they do that?" asked Ino.

"It's because his dad may have had a powerful bloodline jutsu that they don't want to lose, if Sasuke rejoins the village they will do the same thing to him, but that will never happen as it has recently been confirmed that he has joined Akatsuki, but enough about him" said Tsunade.

"So who was Naruto-kun's dad that the council thinks had a bloodline jutsu?" asked Hinata.

"I'm going to announce that tomorrow, but as long as you girls keep it secret till then I'll tell you" said Tsunade.

"We will right girls" said Ino as the rest of the girls nodded their heads.

"I'll tell them" said Naruto "my Dad was Minato Namikaze, The fourth Hokage."

"Ha-ha, that's a good one Naruto" said Sakura.

"Um, Sakura come closer to me and look at Naruto-kun, and Naruto-kun don't move" said Hinata.

As Sakura moved she looked and noticed the picture of the Fourth on the wall behind Naruto and looked back and forth between the two with her mouth open.

"So I guess that look means you believe me now" said Naruto.

"Yep" said Sakura and then added "I guess now is good time for me and Hinata to tell you something before we lose the chance, right Hinata."

"I gu-guess n-now is g-good" said a very nervous Hinata.

"I guess I'll say it since if I try to get Hinata to say it she'll probably pass out, so here it goes, Hinata and I both like you and I don't mean as in friends or brother, sister, I mean as in boyfriend, girlfriend kind of like" said Sakura.

"Is this true Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes" said Hinata.

"Wow, today has been a great day, I find out who my parents were and get two girlfriends" said Naruto.

"Well, about the girlfriend part the council said that you have to have three by the end of this week or they will pick for you" said Tsunade.

"Well, it only one more it can be too hard" said Naruto.

"Oh, it will be as soon as I make known who your parent were you'll have more fangirls than Sasuke" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, that would make it harder to find a third girlfriend" said Naruto.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Tsunade said to the group in the office "I guess we're done here, Naruto I want you back here at noon tomorrow for the announcement" and then shouted "you can come in now."

When the door opened Naruto, Sakura, and Temari were met with a surprise as it was Shion that had just walked in with Naruto whispering to Sakura "I think the third one just walked in" which Sakura nodded to.

"Hey Naruto, Temari, Sakura, haven't seen you guys in a while, so how is it going" said Shion.

"Fine, what brings you here" said Naruto.

"Well, I need to find a boyfriend before the end of the week or I will have to marry some idiot back in Demon Country, so I thought that I'd try to find you to see if you're still available" said Shion.

**(The next day on top of the Hokage Tower)**

"I have called all of you hear today because I have some things to tell everyone, the first is I have chosen my successor and that is Naruto Uzumaki, the second I will let him tell you" said Tsunade.

"I will start by saying that what I'm about to say many already know some of but very few know the whole truth, the story of the fourth Hokage killing Kyuubi is false he was sealed away in to a new born child that night at the cost of the Fourth's life, but who that child really was, was never told to protect him from his father's enemies, because of that the child was given his mother's last name, who had died after giving birth to him, the child's father was a hero of at that time recently ended war and that same night his child was born died in the fight with Kyuubi, so the child was left an orphan since birth and was treated like dirt, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm that child and my parents were Kushina Uzumaki and the greatest Hokage ever, the Fourth, Minato Namikaze, even the council has confirmed this" said Naruto.

Many decided to change how they felt about Naruto and the rest may not have liked Tsunade's choice but decided that he might be worth following simply because he was the son of the Fourth.

Tsunade then spoke again "will Hinata, Sakura, and Shion come up here please."

While they were walking up the tower Tsunade was thinking 'I hope the brat doesn't kill me for this, but at least these girls like him.'

Once there Tsunade said "My final announcement will be made by saying, join me in welcoming my replacement when I retire, the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and his fiancés."

Kiba was shocked sure he thought that Naruto could be Hokage someday but not so soon, but to find out that he was engaged to Hinata, Sakura, and some girl named Shion was un believable last he heard Hinata couldn't even say one sentence without stuttering when it was about Naruto, much less tell him that she would marry him, and sure he was happy for her even if she had to share Naruto with two other girls at least she final got him, but there was a part of him that wished that Hinata would of given up on Naruto noticing her and gave him a chance.

'But then again it looks like it was a surprise to them too' thought Kiba as he saw the four of them faint.

Since the announcements were over Kiba decided to head home, but on the way a big mirror outside a shop caught his attention and as Kiba looked at it he saw the strangest thing in the mirror instead of his refection he saw the same scene of the announcement that he had just been at but with three differences Naruto was replaced with Sasuke, Shion was replaced with another blond that looked a little bit like Naruto's sexy jutsu, and Tsunade was replaced with a guy that looked a little like an older Sasuke. That's when something weird happened the mirror zoomed in on the girls and in a flash of light the girls were standing in front of Kiba to make it even weirder the girls all at the same time said "we don't want to marry Sasuke."

**End of Chapter**

**AN: well that's the first chapter what do you think I would like to know since there aren't many if any using the plot idea of bring people from a Alternate Universe Naruto into Altered Universe Naruto (there is a difference in those AUs, Alternate Universe means that the world is completely different IE Hinata liking Sasuke or Naruto is in high school and not a ninja, Altered Universe means that an event is changed IE Haku isn't dead, or Kushina Uzumaki was in hiding till some point in time when she comes to tell Naruto the truth)**

**I think it's a brilliant idea you want a good reason to pair Hinata off with someone who isn't Naruto (you pair her off with Naruto LOL) you make a world where her Naruto doesn't exist so she would like someone else, and then to make more people happy you make more than one Hinata so you can still pair her off with Naruto (I'm working on another story with the same idea of two Hinatas, but both like Naruto, might even have a Hinata vs. Hinata chick fight in it)**

**Please Review**


	2. Of Hokages and Dads

**Disclaimer: I pity the fool who thinks I own Naruto (or Mr. T)**

**AN: Well here's Chapter 2 and the first chapter I've posted using my new 747 jumbo jet I mean new Dell XPS 730 (the thing looks like a silver version of that Jawa tank thingy in Star Wars and is all most as big)**

**I will try to post a new chapter every weekend since chapters are about twice as big as I've use for my other stories**

**Kiba's Mirror**

**Chapter 2**

**Of Hokages and Dads**

"Wait the silencing jutsu wore off but how?" said Hinata B (AN: I'm going to add a B to the end of the girl's names from the mirror to try to cut down on the confusion)

"Better question would be how did we get here" said the third girl.

"Well Kiba is right in front of us maybe he did it" said Sakura B.

"Hey earth to Kiba, not that we're not thankful, but you better run before Sasuke kills you for running off with us" said the third girl seeing Kiba was staring at the girls with his mouth open.

That finally snapped Kiba out of his shock and he said "marrying Sasuke? But you two are marrying Naruto, that's at least what Tsunade said, and who's she" asked Kiba as he pointed at the third girl.

"Marrying Naruto, what have you been sniffing Kiba, why would the three of us get married, you think we're gay, and when have you ever talked to Tsunade, not even Jiraiya has seen her in years, and as for who she is how can you forget the daughter of the most famous seal master" said Sakura B.

"Wait Naruto is a guy, and I talk to Tsunade almost every day since she's the Hokage and I got to talk to her to get missions" said Kiba.

"What, last time I checked I was a girl and Fugaku was the fourth Hokage" said the third girl who just identified herself as Naruto.

Just then Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Shion walked up to Kiba and both Narutos said "nice try Konohamaru, but you should stick to your sexy jutsu not mine, and anyway mine has slightly bigger chest (muscles)."

Now Kiba thought that there was only one thing he could do in this situation and he promptly did it, he fainted.

"Well something weird is going on so drop the henge Konohamaru" said Naruto.

"What I'm not Konohamaru, you are" said Naruto B.

"Ok I'll fix it, Kai" said Sakura as she tried to release what she thought was a henge on Konohamaru, but it didn't work.

"Ok, someone wake up Kiba and lets Head to Tsunade's office to get this cleared up" said Naruto.

**(A couple minutes later at Tsunade's office)**

"Hey Baa-chan, we got a problem" yelled Naruto as the group walked into her office and caught the scroll thrown at him.

"What kind of problem?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, I think the Konohamaru corp. got stuck in a sexy jutsu" said Naruto.

Just then the three from the mirror walked in the door with Hinata B saying "We did not get stuck in a sexy jutsu yooo..." was all she got out before noticing Tsunade and fainting.

Next to notice was Sakura B who promptly went fangirl saying "it's Tsunade" and running up to her.

Next it was Naruto B's turn who said "Sakura that can't be her, Jiraiya said she was flat-chested"

Just then the rest walked in having stayed to wake up Kiba, when Tsunade saw them she became as confused as the rest of them and said "nice try Naruto but your prank won't work with me."

"Naruto this was all a prank" said Kiba.

"No it wasn't just ask my fiancés I've been with them since the announcement" said Naruto defensively.

"It's true he was with us the whole time" said Sakura.

All the while Sakura B and Naruto B were arguing over Tsunade being Tsunade saying things like "You seen the pictures she look just like her" and "It can't be her like you said I've seen the pictures and there's no way for those to be that big."

Just then Hinata B woke up stating "so this really isn't our world, Tsunade's the fourth Hokage, I didn't see a single Uchiha, and Naruto is a guy."

When she said that it started to click for everyone else to that these girls might just be from some where else.

"Well, she actually the fifth Hokage" said Naruto.

"Then Fugaku was the Fourth and was kill along with the rest of the Uchihas" said Naruto B questionably.

"No Minato Namikaze was..." said Tsunade.

"Wait, my Dad was the fourth Hokage, what happened to make him stop he always told me it was his dream to be Hokage" said Naruto B.

"Well, he sealed Kyuubi in to me and died, and Itachi killed his whole clan except for Sasuke when we were eight" said Naruto.

"Oh, this place is completely different then ours then, in ours Fugaku became Hokage after the Third sealed Kyuubi in me, Dad made the jutsu to do it but Fugaku and the council said that he couldn't use it so the Third snuck off with the scroll and did the sealing and Fugaku became Hokage that night, and Dad tried to get me and Itachi together but he was killed by his best friend when I was eight, though two days before it Itachi told me that he was going to kill his clan to fix the corruption they caused when Kyuubi attacked saying that it was all planed by his dad so he could take over Hidden Leaf" said Naruto B.

"That's weird Itachi a good guy trying to protect Leaf by... no way that couldn't be why" said Naruto.

"Couldn't be what?" asked Sakura.

"Think about what she said and how the girls that came from the mirror act almost the same as us" said Naruto.

"No way, your saying that Itachi killed his clan to stop a coup" said Sakura.

"Yep, now I don't know if it was his idea but I think that's what happen then to keep it secret and to protect Sasuke, he ran off and became a missing-nin" said Naruto.

"But why did Itachi tell Sasuke to hate him?" asked Hinata.

"It could have been he was ordered to kill his clan to stop the coup, and knew he had to, but still didn't want to do it, so he had Sasuke hate him so that Sasuke would kill him" said Sakura.

"Could of been that, but I think that he might have wanted to keep Sasuke from hating Leaf, so he had Sasuke blame him instead" said Naruto.

"Ok Ok, enough with Itachi, what are we going to do with the girls like explaining who they are and where they'll stay" said Kiba.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying at the (Shino's clan) complex" said Naruto B.

"You don't have to tell him anymore Naruto" said Sakura B.

"But I still like him, so I want to tell him" said Naruto B.

"Wait you like Shino" said Sakura.

"Yeah, so" said Naruto B.

"But all those bugs" said Sakura.

"What's wrong with bugs, bugs are cool" said Naruto B.

"I agree with her, bugs are cool" said Naruto.

"You two might as well be twins" said Sakura.

"That it" exclaimed Tsunade then added "We could say that they're your twins."

"That might work for Naruto but not the other two" said Sakura.

"Yeah it could, we just say that they were sick most of their lives and so they weren't seen much, that way you only have to convince Hiashi and Sakura's parents" said Naruto.

"That might work and take care of where they stay at too" said Tsunade.

"Fine we can try that" said Sakura then added "so, Naruto told us who she liked so what about you two, since it sounds like you did the same thing as girls here did, and we don't want you fighting over the same man."

"Neji" stated Sakura B.

"K..." whispered Hinata.

"You'll have to say it louder" said Sakura.

"Kiba" said Hinata.

"You like me" said Kiba.

"No, I liked the Kiba from my world, but I have to marry Sasuke..." said Hinata B drifting off into thought then saying "but I don't have to worry about that so I gu-guess I c-can give y-you a ch-chance" since she realized that she didn't have to marry Sasuke and since everybody seem the same she could give this Kiba a chance.

Just then a knock came at the door follow by the person at the door saying "Tsunade-sama it's Hiashi I need to speak to you immediately."

"Should I let him in now, or let you guys leave first?" asked Tsunade.

"Well you need to tell him about mirror Hinata anyway so you might as well let him in" stated Naruto.

"Come in I need to talk to you anyway" said Tsunade.

As Hiashi open the door he said "I just got back from my meeting in Hidden sand when the elders told me some disturbing news about you forcing my oldest daughter into marrying Naruto, just because he might have a bloodline, she is the heiress to the clan she can not marry just anyone, he must be of noble or Hyuuga blood" said Hiashi.

"Father the elders did not tell you the whole truth" said Hinata.

"What is the whole truth then?" asked Hiashi still not noticing the three from the mirror.

"It true that I'm marrying Naruto, but it is not completely forced and Naruto is of noble blood" said Hinata knowing she needed to stand up to her dad now or she may never have the courage to do it.

"What next your going to say Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage" stated Hiashi.

"We don't have to say it you just did" said Tsunade.

"Wait he is, but I guess that makes sense I doubt Minato would use that seal on anyone but his own son, if he had one, and Naruto is looking more and more like him everyday though he acts more like that red head that hung around him all the time" said Hiashi.

"That red head would be Kushina Uzumaki" said Tsunade.

"Uzumaki that means that she was…" said Hiashi interrupted by Naruto.

"My Mother" said Naruto finishing Hiashi's sentence.

"Well then you have my blessing to marry Hinata then Naruto" said Hiashi.

"I guess the Hyuuga elders didn't tell you I'm going to be the sixth Hokage when Tsunade retires either did they" said Naruto.

"No they did not, I will have to have a good talking to them tonight for this fiasco" said Hiashi.

"Well then on to what I need to tell you all though I would have thought that you would have noticed it by now" said Tsunade.

"If you are talking about the Three girl that two of which look just like Sakura and my daughter then yes I did notice them but thought that they were either clones or that you would tell me" said Hiashi.

"This maybe hard to believe, but these girls are Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata" said Tsunade.

"So they are clones then" said Hiashi.

"No they are not clones; they are from a world on the other side of a mirror I found" said Kiba.

"They are from a mirror, your right I don't believe you" said Hiashi.

"Their stories and reactions tell me they are not lying, and that is where you come in Hiashi, I need you to act and tell everyone that this Hinata is the twin sister of our world" said Tsunade as she pointed at Hinata B.

"Very well, I can try but it will be difficult dealing with the elders" said Hiashi as everyone left to go home for the night.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Ok there is who came through the mirror and their pairings and if you think it is confusing well it might be because this is really 2 stories in one I hate stories that are written just for the pairings an that was what I had started to write that when it hit me that it might be a good start to my Kiba finds a mirror story so I smashed them together and got this I don't think it's too bad but I don't really know**

**As for the pairing all non-mirror pairings are fact based that's why I went with LeeTen instead of NejiTen , as for the mirror pairings I went with who I thought would replace Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura/Hinata and that's who I came up with**

_**Please Review**_


	3. of Meetings and AN

Disclaimer: If they think I own Naruto, I'll make them an offer they can't refuse (or godfather)

AN: possible bad news read end Author's Notes

Kiba's Mirror

Chapter 3

Of Meetings and Author's Notes

**(The next morning in Tsunade's office)**

Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Ebisu, and the Kazekage and his brother and sister, minus Tsunade, Naruto, and the harem were there waiting for the one's not there to arrive. Yes, even Kakashi was there on time, but that was because Tsunade told him that the meeting was earlier that it really was so he would be there no time.

"Tsunade called us here so where is she" said Ino.

"She'll be here soon, she needed to talk to Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shion first" said Shizune as she walked into the office and heard what Ino said.

**(Outside the door of Tsunade's office)**

"Now you girls stay out here until I introduce you" said Tsunade to the girls from the mirror as she reached for her office door and added "let's go you four."

"We'll follow you in a second" said Naruto.

"Ok, but I'm not to blame if you get hurt" said Tsunade wondering just what was going to happen as she closed the door behind her.

**(Back in side the office)**

"Tsunade why did you want all of us for?" asked Ino.

"I'll tell you once Naruto and his fiancés get in here" said Tsunade just as Shion opened the door and walked in followed by Hinata who walked up to Kiba and grabbed his hand as she blushed. As soon as Hinata did this Kiba and Tsunade knew what was gong on and hid their smiles. Then Sakura walked in and stood next to Neji steeling glances at him like she did around Sasuke when she was 12. Lastly Naruto ran in, jumped on Shino's back, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Now to say that every one who didn't know about the girls from the mirror were surprised would be an understatement, Neji sounded like a motorboat with his "bu-bu-bu...", Shino's glasses slid down a hair and you could tell that under his coat his mouth was wide open, and everyone else looked like they had just seen Sasuke and Orochimaru perform Swan Lake complete with pink tutus.

Once Neji was out of his shock of seeing Hinata cheating on Naruto who was right in front of her hanging off Shino like a crazed fangirl and looking like one too, and him having a fangirl of his own that was also cheating on Naruto, he said "Hinata-sama it's been one day and you are already committing inappropriate acts against Naruto and in front of him no less, and Naruto-sama just because your fiancés do inappropriate things doesn't mean you can as well, and will another guy none the less."

Just then you could hear laughter echoing through the hall and Tsunade decided that it was time to tell the truth about what just happened and said "you three get in here now."

"It's a good thing there wasn't two of me back in the academy huh Iruka-sensei" said Naruto as He, Hinata, and Sakura all walked in chuckling about what just happened.

"Yeah, it was a good thing you learned how to make shadow clones after the academy" said Iruka thinking that's what Naruto had used for the prank.

"They aren't shadow clones" stated Naruto.

"But Konohamaru is standing right here, so who is this?" said Shino with Naruto B still hanging off him.

"Before you confuse them any more let me tell them who they are" said Tsunade.

"Fine, ruin my fun" said Naruto faking disappointment.

"This might be hard to believe but it's true, yesterday after the announcement Kiba found a mirror which he looked into but it didn't show his refection it showed the announcement but instead of Naruto, the girls, and I, it was Sasuke, the girls that came in first and Sasuke's father, then some how the girls appeared in front of Kiba. When Naruto and his fiancés saw them they were confused and brought them here where we cleared everything up and found out that they were from somewhere that Sasuke's father was the fourth Hokage and was forcing the girls to marry Sasuke" said Tsunade.

"That explains where they are from, even if it's hard to believe that it's true, but who are they?" asked Shino blushing slightly now that he knows the girl that is still on his back is real.

"Well they are who you think they are, but Naruto is a Namikaze not Uzumaki" said Tsunade, and then added "their cover story is that they are the twin sisters of themselves that have been very sick."

"So why are they acting like they are around Neji, Shino, and Kiba?" asked Ino.

"You got a problem with me liking bugs, Ino" said Naruto B as she kissed Shino's cheek again.

"No" said Ino and muttered "of course as a girl Naruto would be a tomboy, fangirl."

"I heard that, I'm not a fangirl" said Naruto B then whispered "well not as bad as you and Sakura."

Hearing that someone liked him and it wasn't Naruto acting weird, Shino went back to his normal strait face (he still had the bush), but not before whispering to Naruto B "you want to get something to eat together for lunch?"

Naruto B nodded enthusiastically.

"So I guess there is one thing left to do and that is how to tell you apart from each other" said Tsunade.

"That will be easy for me and Naruto-neechan, since she's a girl" said Naruto.

"No it isn't, you need different names, no parent names all their kids the same" said Tsunade.

"What about Miso for Naruto, Hiatari for Hinata, and Sakurabana for Sakura" said Shikamaru.

"Those names should work, ok now Miso, Hiatari, and Sakurabana will be team Anko with Anko of course being their sensei, your dismissed" said Tsunade.

**End of chapter**

**AN: Well possible bad news do to lack of reader interest this story is being stopped and put at the top of my rewrite list**

**Now I will keep writing this if enough of you review and/or put this story on alert (don't know how many) and if I don't this idea is not being abandoned it is just being rewritten**

**This Story will stay up until I start posting the rewrite it will then be deleted, and until then I will accept Ideas on how to make this story better including pairings but they must have a good reason (no their so cute, or saying angst is the opposite of shy (It isn't, loud is the opposite of shy)) only pairings I won't change are NaruHina and Kiba(mirror)Hina they are the core pairings of the story and can't be changed**

**Since I might be stopping this story I'm starting a new one and the first chapter is posted it is called Mama's an Academy Student and is a Naruto, Mama's a Fourth Grader crossover**

**Well that's it if I continue this story the next chapter will be posted next Saturday**


End file.
